Beast of the Moor
by TaggertShare
Summary: Halloween brings some unexpected surprises to Care a Lot. Beastly tells a dark tale at a Halloween Party. A story which has some scary truths. Some which even No Heart fears. Will you dare to tread in on the grounds where the story unfolds? Even No Heart can be made to tremble. One little Bear is bravest of all. His Mate's costume is out of this world.


In Care a Lot another Halloween was fast approaching. On the outskirts of the Forest of Feelings was a two story home. Inside two families were in the midst of preparing for Halloween. They were two of the more unusual families of Care a Lot. In the upper story lived Messy Bear and Treat Heart Pig. On the lower floor lived Beastly Boar and Sweet Treat Pig. Along with their three little Piglets; Pepper Jack, Candy and Taffy.

In the distance but within sight was an old castle. The land around it was unusual for Care a Lot. It was a poorly drained area of peaty land. This area of heath was a remnant of the Land Without Feelings. One of the few areas left untransformed by the Care Cousins. Which is why a Wizard once set up his own dark homestead there. The wasteland was like his own Hell on Earth. One a poor beast of a Boar would get to know very well. As did the Wizard's niece.

Unlike many Halloweens of the past it was now decorated with colorful decorations for the season. In years past it had hosted Pagan celebrations which befit the time of year. Halloween was known as The Saimhain to those who had attended. Black Magic had been practiced. Because of its past the castle still evoked some fear and awe. For once a upon a time the Wizard known as No Heart had lived there. Along with the beast of a boar known as Beastly. Also a girl then known as Shreeky.

The now grown girl once again lived there. Along with her unusual house mate. The girl now went by her birth name, Sharika. She shared the Castle with a most unusual Care Bear. Indeed upon his arrival in Care a Lot some Care Bears and Care Cousins had refused to consider him as a true Care Bear. Too Loud Bear had arrived in Care a Lot among a burst of noise and bluster. As had his unconventional friends, Me Bear and Messy Bear. Eventually two of the oddball Bears had been accepted into Care a Lot society. Too Loud was not one of them.

Perhaps that was the reason Shreeky had taken him into the heart so many once thought she lacked. She had left Care a Lot planning never to return while in her late teen aged years. She had spent time as a professional musician while living once again among mere Mortals. The fast night life, endless gigs in smoky Bars, alcohol and drugs had caught up to Sharika. So she returned to Care a Lot to get away from it all. Even contemplating suicide. Upon meeting Too Loud she at long last found her Soul Mate, and a reason to live.

After adults planned for Halloween in the house next door Sharika and Too Loud got a visit. They agreed to lower the drawbridge and lend their moat surrounded yard for a Halloween Party. Many Cubs feared the normally spooky looking Castle. Even when decorated the imposing castle inspired fear and dread among many Care Bears and Care Cousins. Many had bad memories of the Wizard who had once ruled over it. So the party was for adults only. Upon receiving their invitations Share said to Harmony "this could be a surprisingly scary Halloween!"

Harmony shuddered. "Gee, I hope not. Unlike your sister Surprise I do not like surprises!" Share was aware of that. Remembering the time Harmony had chewed Share out for a Surprise Day prank. Now Share thought to herself "I hope some Bear can scare the fur off of Harmony! It would be something to make even Grumpy smile."

Meanwhile a Human looking female and a reddish furred Care Bear warmed themselves by a fireplace. Once upon a time the female had heated boiling cauldrons in the very same fire place. Spells had been cast. Now she looked at her unusual housemate and giggled. "I can't believe we will be hosting a Halloween Party." Then she let out a cackle like a Witch. "Well my Dearie" she said as she looked at Too Loud. "It may be time to celebrate The Saimhain as it should be. Should we really give any Party goers a scare?"

Over time Sharika had shared some dark secrets with her Housemate. Now Too Loud grinned in a most unusual way for a Care Bear. "Well my sweet former Witchy Poo" he said in a dark tone of voice. He reached for a talisman which hung from a silver nail. "We don't have to do such a dirty deed. The Castle itself can do that. Thanks to what Beastly and No Heart once did." He then whispered some unusual words to the talisman, as if the inanimate object was alive. Suddenly a strange howl resonated over the dark bog land of the nearby moor.

In a nearby home a little Piggy looked at her Father. "I heard a scary sound Daddy" said Candy. Her Mother and Father glanced nervously at each other. Beastly had shared some dark secrets with his Mate after their union. Now he said to Candy "don't worry my sweet little Piggy. Daddy knows how to deal with Monsters, Ghosts and Goblins! Now go get ready for bedtime."

As Candy made her way to the bathroom Sweet Treat gave Beastly a playful slap to his butt. "Be careful about what you say about Monsters and other scary things. Being scared is one thing that makes Candy wet the bed. If she does tonight you will have to clean her up and remake her bed." Beastly rubbed his snout on Sweet Treat's. "I understand, Dear. However I would much rather clean up after a Pee soaked Piglet than a cursed one. Even though I myself was once cursed. Thank God falling in love with you helped break that curse!"

Sweet Treat giggled as she led Beastly to a window. She pointed in the direction of Beastly's former home. "I may have helped break one curse. The howl we heard earlier means another curse still haunts this area. I can't believe Sharika and Too Loud have never tried to break The Curse of the Moor Monster. At least No Heart was more to blame for it than you."

Beastly shuddered. "To this day No Heart, I mean Marvin the Magician, blames it more for his downfall than for me. However I still shudder to think of what we did that dark Saimhain night. No beast deserves to be cursed. I truly wish I could use the talisman to break that curse."

Sweet Treat rubbed her fore hoof over Beastly's butt cheeks as she held him close. "Well my formerly cursed Piggy, perhaps the party could lead to a chance to break the curse. The last time Sharika and Too Loud hosted guests I saw the talisman hanging from a silvered colored nail on the wall. If you could get to it you could try to use it to undo the past. However you would have to be very careful to do it right. We know what happened when No Heart did it wrong. As does the Spirit who was once a living Wild Boar Care Cousin of yours."

"Poor cousin Bertram Boar" said Beastly. "Even though I never really cared for him I never wanted him to end up as a beastly monstrosity. One that even No Heart could not handle. When No Heart first captured him No Heart informed me 'this is one of your Wild Boar cousins. Whom you finally get to meet'" .

Beastly shuddered as he thought of that dark night of his past. No Heart had been disappointed how his attempt to turn a Wild Boar into a monstrous Henchman went wrong. His Hex and Curse on the then very young Beastly backfired. No Heart ended up with a lackey who was more often a hindrance than an evil doer. One who sometimes had fun with the enemy. Indeed many a Care Bear and Care Cousin had some fun times with Beastly. Among them was a Pig. No Heart and Shreeky had both gagged after catching Beastly rubbing snouts with Treat Heart. In a twist of irony Treat Heart would end up as Beastly's Sister in Law years later.

No Heart had decided to create another henchman. The Spell cast upon Bertram Boar went horribly wrong. No Heart saw the Wild Boar slowly transform into hideous creature. Which then attacked No Heart. No Heart was barely able to grab the talisman and yell a desperate counter Spell. The creature then transformed into a Beast resembling Beastly. Except it had terrifyingly long tusks. With eyes blazing like the embers in the fireplace. It had glared at No Heart as Beastly trembled. "Curse you too, No Heart" it had snarled. "I will return several times in the future to haunt you. Goodbye Beastly!" Then the Beast had disappeared in a smoke like cloud.

Then it was No Heart's turn to tremble. He made Beastly swear to keep what had happened a secret. However Care Bears and Care Cousins had ways of finding out about secrets. Perhaps Secret Bear will tell you how someday. Now those secrets hung over the place where a Halloween Party was planned. Which is another reason some Care Bears and Cousins wanted the Party at the Castle.

On Halloween Night Treat Heart and her mate were early arrivals at the party. They were surprised to be greeted upon entry by Sharika dressed like a Fairy instead of a Witch. Too Loud was dressed like a Cow Boy. By contrast Treat Heart and Messy were dressed like two of the more scarier creatures ever created. Certainly the most destructive. They were dressed as Humans.

They were soon joined by other costumed Bears and Cousins. Lovalot scared many as she entered in the costume designed by her Mate, Grizzle. Grizzle was dressed like a Cub. Sharika playfully pulled on his blue colored diaper. "Where's your costume little Bear? Also this party is supposed to be for adults only. I hope your robot Mommy can keep you out of trouble."

She turned toward Lovalot who was in an intricate costume. Several others were also eyeing Lovalot. Some feared Grizzle may really have created another robot. Or that it could be one of his few unaccounted for renegade robots. Lovalot did not assuage their fears. She activated the voice altering app built into the costume. In a mechanical sounding voice she said "what's the matter? Never seen a Cylon before?" That sent someone dressed as a Postal Bear running for the drawbridge.

Laugh a Lot gave herself away as she laughed out loudly "Brave Heart should have dressed as a Scaredy Cat!" Meanwhile Sweet Treat Pig had led Beastly into his former home. Their costumes were a bit of a surprise to all. For Sweet Treat was dressed as a Piggy Witch. Beastly like a Piggy Wizard. "Oh, is that really you Beastly" said Share in a shaky tone of voice. She and others feared No Heart had returned to his former abode disguised as a Wild Boar.

Grumpy actually laughed. "Wow, you went hog wild with that costume, Beastly. Hey, see if you can turn this candied apple into a sandwich." Beastly grinned. Those who were there would never dream that the inept Beastly could pull off a magic trick. Yet he and Sweet Treat had planned try to attempt to do something even harder. Break a curse. They just had to bide their time wisely.

Since the castle was not under Care a Lot jurisdiction those attending felt free to drink punch bowls full of Bumble Berry Wine and Hard Cider. So they became merrier and boisterous. Finally the highlight of the party. The Invitations had stated there would be a Scary Story telling contest. It was something Beastly and Sweet Treat was counting on. They listened as disguised Bears and Cousins told scary tales. Surprisingly the scariest thus far had been Surprise Bear's story of a Care Bear Zombie apocalypse. Set two years in the future.

It was common knowledge Surprise could jump through time. What if she were disguising the truth through a story? Using a Halloween tale as a guarded warning of things to come. The thought gave many listeners the willies. Finally it was Beastly's turn to weave a tale.

As he got ready to speak Sweet Treat discreetly moved nearer to the talisman hanging on the wall. Hidden in the hollow wand she held was a small satchel. In that were some herbs and dust. Dust which had been gathered from hallowed ground. Then given to Good Luck Bear and taken to Ireland. There a practicing Pagan had a taken it to a unique ceremony. Words once uttered by Druid Priests were then uttered toward the satchel which held the dust. Now most of that dust was stashed within Sweet Treat's wand. Good Luck had kept a bit of it for himself.

Beastly used a gnarly cane to help support himself. The Weak Bear Disease which had nearly crippled him was now a natural prop. He truly looked like a gnarled old Wizard himself as he told his dark tale. Except unknown to many of those listening it was no tale. It was the unimaginable truth.

"This old Castle holds many dark secrets" Beastly intoned in a scary voice. "Sharika knows that as well as I. Thirty five years ago No Heart tried to create a creature like me. So he would have two Henchmen. Except he wanted one more evil than I was. He chose what he said was a cousin of mine. I watched helplessly as herbs brewed in a cauldron. No Heart had a talisman he said was created ages ago by Druids in Erin. Known as Ireland today to most Humans. Luckily for Shreeky she was at a Camp for young Mages. Young Witches, that is. So she had no part in what happened."

Beastly told his spellbound audience how the Spell to create a beastly Wild Boar went so horribly wrong. How even Shreeky felt fearful when her Uncle later confessed to her what had happened. He did so to protect her. She needed to know what to do if and when Bertram returned as he had threatened to. From thereon there were occasional apparitions of the now cursed creature who had been a Wild Boar. It seemed to target No Heart. Who later admitted he had managed to curse himself that dark horrible night.

Those listening were so entranced they did not notice Sharika and Too Loud glancing nervously about. Nor how Sweet Treat was now standing close to the talisman. Beastly was now saying how the curse on Bertram should be broken. As he said so Sweet Treat grunted loudly to draw attention. She held out the satchel and said "this Piggy is dressed as a practitioner of White Magic. I have the means within this satchel. I just need to use this." She reached for the talisman. Before she or Beastly could say or do anything more Too Loud yelled loudly "wait. There is something you need to know!"

Sharika moved up beside Too Loud as many watching tried not to tremble. Beastly's story was getting a little too real. "This is turning into a real scary surprise" said Surprise in a near whisper.

Sharika now reached for the talisman as Sweet Treat held the satchel at the ready. Sharika took the talisman off the silver nail. "I was not here the night my Uncle cast the spell which condemned Bertram. But I know well what happened. Apparitions of his spirit appear about once a year. Usually to taunt Uncle No Heart. Yes, my Uncle accidentally put a Hex on himself that night. Which is why he now seldom visits this Castle. However Bertram's Spirit need not be feared by you."

Sharika caressed the talisman. Nearly everyone present jumped or flinched as a loud howl was heard seemingly just outside the door. Sharika now intoned in a loving tone of voice "Bertram Boar. Please greet our guests."

Gasps erupted as a smoke like cloud formed just in front of Beastly. It then took a form roughly like Beastly. Very long tusks were visible. So were two glowing fearsome eyes. Despite the creature's fearsome features it clearly was not solid. Grizzle boldly stepped toward it. "Wow, real ectoplasm in the shape of a ghostly Being" he said.

"Gees, Grizzle is one brave little Bear" said a shaking Share. The smallest adult was the one least shaken by the turn of events. The apparition now spoke. Which made several onlookers feel faint. But not Grizzle. "I never got you meet you in life, little Bear. But I do know who you are. Relax, I mean no harm."

The apparition now glided toward Beastly. "Hello Beastly, I am so proud of you for turning good. I am glad No Heart partly blamed you for his downfall. My own efforts kept falling short. Please don't try to rid this place of its curse. It is my home as well as Shreeky's and Too Loud. Yes, Sharika will always be Shreeky to me."

Now Bertram glided toward Sweet Treat. "You are one cute Piggy" said the Spirit. "Beastly has good taste in Sows! What you have in your satchel is no secret to me. I want to remain here as helpful Spirit. To do so more Celtic ceremony must be performed. I need to be blessed in the Celtic way." Bertram glided toward a Bear wearing a dark green Kilt. "You there, is that an Irish Innis Piper's Kilt?"

The Bear in the Kilt stood proudly. On his left hip hung a scabbard with a dagger. "Aye lad" said the Bear. "Ish mi Good Luck. Oidhche mhath. That means my name is Good Luck. Good night. Kneel if you can and I will giver you a proper Celtic Blessing."

The apparition did appear to kneel. Good Luck took out his dagger out and admired it. "This is Gaelic but it should do. It is my Bonnie Prince Charlie dagger. I got during a Caring Mission to Scotland."

Carefully Good Luck lay the dagger over what appeared to be Bertram's left shoulder. "Dia Beannacht Leat. Which is God Bless You in Gaelic."

Now gasps resounded as the Spirit stood. It became more solid looking. Its fearsome tusks receded to a more normal length for a Wild Boar. It could almost pass for Beastly's Brother. Albeit a ghostly one. "Thank you green Bear for helping me. I can now enjoy the After Life in a much better way. I can now better safeguard those who enter these grounds. Even that old duffer No Heart himself if he dares to tread here! Although I may subject him to some playful pranks."

Bertram approached Sharika. "It's too bad I did not get to meet you in life. You were a cute little devil for a Witch! I was so glad when you returned to Care a Lot. As long as I haunt this place I will always protect you and your Partner."

Once again the apparition approached Beastly. "Best of luck Beastly and to your pretty Piggy Mate. And to you who are still gawking at me, Happy Halloween!" With that Bertram faded away.

Still shaken attendees jumped as Surprise Bear yelled "most surprising Halloween Party ever! That sure beat my story, for now."

Share giggled nervously. "Gees Surprise. Are you trying to give me grey fur? I must say. This has been one scary yet enlightening Halloween Party." Then Share grinned as she looked at a still quivering Harmony. She saw Harmony frown as Laugh a Lot hollered out "best Halloween Party ever in Care a Lot!"

Then in a grumpy voice Grumpy said "finally one worth five stars on a scare scale. You ought to host some more, Too Loud. I bet it has been one of the few times Shreeky and Beastly got compliments here. I hate to admit it. The Ghost was right. Shreeky was a cute little devil all those years ago."

Too Loud laughed loudly as Sharika blushed. "Well, thank you" she said. She handed out some prize bags.

"Well, I guess the prize for the best story goes to Beastly. Surprise's is a very close second. Lovalot, you have the best costume." Sharika tickled Grizzle's tummy then patted his diapered backside. "I hate to admit it Grizzle, but you are just so cute in this diaper. I truly think Lovalot will find a way to turn you back into a Cub someday." Grizzle giggled as Lovalot held out a ray gun in her left Cylon Hand. In a mechanical voice she said "I am working on an age regression ray. I must be careful though. Baby Cubs pee a lot. If he pees on me it could cause me to short circuit."

Sharika laughed. "Well everyone. Before leaving have some more punch and Bumble Berry wine. You may need it to fortify your courage on your way home. For Bertram is not the only Spirit in Care a Lot!" With that she let out a cackle like the Shreeky of old. Bears and Cousins grabbed a last swig of wine and said some hurried good byes to their hosts. Many would spend the rest of Halloween peering nervously over their shoulders.

As for Sharika and Too Loud they did a quick clean up. Using the fireplace to burn some of the trash produced by the revelers. Then they sat near the fire to unwind. Sharika kissed her House Mate in both the Human and Care Bear ways. "Well, our Party should certainly go down in Care Bear party history, Honey." Then she walked over to the Talisman. "What do you think, Bertram?"

Suddenly an apparition appeared close to the fire. "I certainly agree" it said. "Thanks for keeping me around. I would much rather stand close to this fire than one in Hell!" Its ghostly laugh blended in with those of Sharika and Too Loud.

Epilogue: Happy Halloween 2019 to one and all, and for many more to come!


End file.
